


Distraction

by LadyFiasco



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Just a sweet lil' one-shot with your boy, Paterson.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek this is my first ever attempt at writing this kind of thing! Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments :)

As you lay on the bed reading your book, you were faintly aware of his presence when he entered the room. You didn't look up from the page, though; you were far too engrossed in this story.

He moved about the room quietly, not wanting to disturb you, but he couldn't take his eyes off of you. He loved how relaxed you looked, in your happy place as you read about fantastical creatures and epic battles.

Paterson kept his eyes on you as he gently lowered himself onto the bed. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on your cheek, before picking up his notebook and pen from the bedside table.

You heard him hastily scribbling words on the paper, but it wasn't distracting; just another sound blending into the ambience of the room. You flipped to the next page of your book and scanned the words on the paper before you.

A few moments passed, and Paterson had finished jotting down whatever had come to his mind. He put the notebook back on the table, and rested the pen beside it. Before long, he turned his attention back to you. You were vaguely aware of his gaze on you, but you wanted to finish one more paragraph before lending him your focus.

As you continued to read, Paterson started to shift himself down the bed, ending up at your outstretched feet. He leaned down, cupping one of your ankles in his hand, and started placing soft kisses on your skin. You flicked your eyes over to him, lowering your book slightly, watching him with soft eyes.

"I was just gonna read one more paragraph, baby. Then you'll have my undivided attention."

"That's okay, honey. I want you to keep reading, you seem so happy lost in your book. Don't let me distract you," he replied, in between peppering sweet kisses up along your shin.

You hummed in appreciation, gave him a soft smile, and returned your eyes to the pages before you. You were aware of him gently shifting to the space between your legs, as he started tracing circles on your skin with his fingers. He crawled further up the bed, hands gently caressing you, kisses becoming slightly more heavy and desperate as his lips reached your thighs. You became aware of him moving closer to your core, and your heartbeat quickened. Once again you lowered your book, glancing over at him.

He caught you looking. "Like I said honey, don't let me distract you. Keep reading." He said this as he started to snake his soft hands up to your hips, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of the pyjama shorts you were wearing. Your breath hitched, and your teeth briefly dragged over your lower lip, a feeling of warmth rushing to your stomach. Your eyes flicked back to your book, heeding his words, trying to regain your focus on the text before you.

He made quick work of pulling the shorts down past your hips, your thighs, all the way down to your feet, before discarding them on the floor. Paterson brings his lips back to your inner thighs, alternating between the two, his soft lips kissing you gently. You feel the anticipation building inside you as he gradually trails his lips higher. Your breathing becomes more shallow, more disordered, as you desperately try to consume the words on the page.

After what feels like a sweet, torturous eternity, Paterson gently places his lips upon your slick folds, and runs his tongue between them. You gasp and moan at his touch, fingers losing grip on your book as your head falls back slightly.

"Careful, honey… Don't want you to lose your place," he coos, before flicking his tongue over your clit. You bring your attention back to him, gazing down at this gorgeous being between your legs, smirking at his words. He flattens his tongue against you, and you moan quietly, shaking hands picking your book back up and bringing it closer to your face.

You carry on with your attempt at reading, but the words quickly become blurred as you feel him slip one long finger past your entrance, soon followed by another. He slowly works them in and out of you, his tongue continuing to lap at your clit. Heat rushing through your body, you try so hard to stay focused, but you find yourself re-reading the same line over and over.

"How's your book, sweetheart? Still enjoying it?" You can practically feel him smiling into your warmth as he asks this.

"Mhm hmm, it's so good…" is all you manage to get out, in between laboured breaths as he quickens the pace of his fingers inside you. Your cheeks are flushed and you can feel yourself hurtling towards your peak, his smooth voice and quiet moans encouraging you. He can feel it too, the way your clench, tightening around his fingers, and so he increases the pressure of his tongue on your clit.

A few seconds more of this bliss, and you feel it crashing upon you; finding yourself gripping your book even more tightly, the delicious pressure releasing inside you, your juices coating his fingers as you ride out your orgasm. Your moans fill the room as your eyes close and you soak up the sensations, your body shaking with pleasure, as he brings you down gently and laps up your wetness.

You eventually regain your breath, lowering the book once more and casting your eyes down at him, his dark hair now slightly ruffled and his full lips glistening. He returns your gaze and smiles up at you. "So, what's your favourite part so far honey?"

You grin back at him. "Hmm… I don't know. I think I'll need to go back and re-read the last few pages."

He laughs. "Well, don't let me distract you," he says, as he gets up from between your legs and starts to remove his shirt.


End file.
